Worried Cloakless
by violetdrops
Summary: Set during Beast Within. Raven is missing, he'll do anything to find her, and once he does what will happen? What is the consequences to all of this?


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Based off of: 'It's not Beast Boy I'm worried about.' – Robin (The Beast Within episode on Teen Titans)

He had raced, taking turns too quickly, riding up walls, and the only thing that stopped him was the soft blue fabric of her cloak. A shred of her precious uniform was ripped as it would appear in a struggle. He couldn't help as his worry increased.

Then he heard that they found her location. Jumping down into a sewer wasn't the most appeasing thing he had done. It was for her. What was wrong with Beast Boy? Why did he take her out of the tower? It certainly appeared she didn't want to go and that he could've forcibly removed a fellow team mate from the tower made him concerned and angry. However, that didn't matter just like the stench on his shoes didn't matter. He could deal with these feelings and take a shower later.

And then he saw her. She was hanging from his mouth. A gasp was heard from Starfire. He knew that he shouldn't be that surprised seeing as she was taken out of the tower by him but knowing that Beast Boy could even treat her like a piece of meat, prey, like that was almost unfathomable. Screaming the words he usually yelled at criminals he ran forward. He didn't care that he was his team mate because Beast Boy certainly wasn't acting like it.

After subduing the _enemy_BeastBoy_enemy_hisfriend_enemy _they returned to the tower. They stared at her strangely and inquired why she was floating. Of course he knew. He was her closest friend was he not? There were things he knew that she wouldn't tell anyone, except him. A faint smile crossed his lips at this knowledge. She trusted him and in return he did the same. In this case he knew that this was safe to share. He felt relief when he stated she was healing herself. She would get better, not wanting to disturb her hovering, he patted the shred of fabric he held in his pocket, its color was blue.

When he woke up Robin couldn't help but think of water boarding Beast Boy to get his answers before remembering he was honorable and this could all just be a misunderstanding. He willed Beast Boy to remember because he honestly hoped he wouldn't hurt a friend, like Beast Boy did. He felt such contempt and his normal calm tone reeked of it. It covered his wee concern for Beast Boy, making him angry, making him try to attack Raven. This was not going to happen again. He wouldn't let it. And Beast Boy ran off like a little coward. It amazed him how he could think this way of his so called teammate and friend but he couldn't help it. He wouldn't let him hurt her again.

With one quick glance at Raven he told Starfire to protect her. They would find him. When they did Robin realized he had it all wrong. Beast Boy was trying to protect Raven, like he would've. He felt terrible, he misjudged his friend, he should have trusted him. He let his emotions control him, but not really he thought as he tried to justify his actions in his mind because there was evidence that he saw.

Later on he did the things guys don't admit to doing. He apologized. Beast Boy readily accepted and everything was back to normal. Except Raven was waiting by his door when he got to his room.

Approaching her with his best calm face he silently offered her entrance which he accepted. They stood staring at each other for a couple of seconds before Robin blurted out an "Are you okay?" He abruptly cut himself off at the "and I was so worried just for you!" part. She seemed to read that anyway, as she usually did.

"Yes, Robin, I am fine. You know I can heal myself quite well." She smirked at him. His gaze traveled to the spot where a part of the fabric of her cloak was missing. He took out the missing piece reluctantly.

"I found this."

"And now I know why you were Batman's sidekick." She deadpanned while he glared.

He held out the piece to her, and she reached for it overlapping their hands. Their eyes burned together as she pushed her hand forward decreeing that he could in essence keep it. He was shocked.

"But, what about your cloak?"

"Oh, I've found the missing piece." At this he looked at her questioning, maybe her healing left her delirious?

Raven withdrew her hand from his as she felt around inside her cloak. When her hand reemerged it was holding a piece of his cloak. He looked at the piece, at her, and then finally to his cloak where he noticed a piece of material was distinctly gone.

When he looked back up at her she was smiling. It was breathtaking just like any of her other smiles and he couldn't look away. He realized she wasn't delirious at all; she was just in the right frame of mind.

The next day at breakfast the others looked at the two birds as they flew into the room with the right pieces on their cloaks.

"Friend Raven and Robin why do you each have mismatched cloaks?"

"Yeah dude you have a part of Raven's cloak and she has a part of yours." Beast Boy added.

Cyborg gave them a knowing smile.

"Actually I think the pieces are exactly where they are meant to be." Robin replied.

With a shared smile the two birds waited for the argument over food to begin.


End file.
